


Caving In

by Master_of_the_Rebels



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Batcave Sex, M/M, Voyeurism, handjob, initial reluctance, teenager Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_of_the_Rebels/pseuds/Master_of_the_Rebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick comes back to the manor for a visit and finds Damian in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caving In

It was Dick’s idea originally for Damian to spend time exploring the cave tunnels.  Dick had always loved disappearing into them when he was still Robin, and even now, he could recall them like the back of his hand.  He could find the hidden waterfall blindfolded simply by listening out the various streams that led to it, and the soft alcoves of dirt that were a relief on weary feet after padding through so much hard stone and rock.  A lot of times, Dick had even bathed in those streams, the water cool and clear, straight from the earth.

 

So when he’d come to pay a visit to the sixteen-year-old, he’d been pleased to hear that Damian was taking some time in the tunnels.  Rather than wait for the boy to come back, Dick figured he’d go relive an old pastime, and he took off into the cave depths in search of a good stream to soak in.  He managed to locate one of his favorites, a little inlet just around a bend from a larger pool, and he settled in with familiar ease.

 

Dick stripped quickly, right down to his boxer briefs, and waded silently into the water, relishing a shiver at the cool lick of liquid along his calves.  Dunking his head back, he smoothed his hair out of his face and closed his eyes.

 

_Clink._

 

Dick paused, head tilting towards the source of the noise, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion when an airy sound emerged from the same direction.  He climbed silently out of the water, edging his way around the corner and carefully peering out. 

 

An unruly mess of short black hair was the first thing he saw, and Dick relaxed.  He’d actually wondered if he might run into Damian while he was down here.  Dick stepped forward more confidently this time, only to freeze when Damian came into full view, and Dick inhaled sharply, eyes going wide.

 

Damian had his head lolled back against the stone bank of the stream, fingers in his mouth, his knees bent with his shorts scrunched up around them, chest rising and falling beneath a thin t-shirt with a shallow panting movement.  His hand was wrapped around his erection, and his hips were making short, aborted thrusts into the grip. 

 

Dick licked his lips in a nearly automatic reflex to the sight, unable to tear his eyes away.  His blood thrummed through his veins, his body reacting to the visual stimulus, and bringing forth unbidden images that Dick normally only experienced in the dead of sleep.  He had been doing so well repressing his growing desires for his previous partner, but this was too much to deny.  And then Damian stopped sucking his fingers and proceeded to slowly insert one, then two inside of himself with a breathy moan.

 

“ _Damian…_ ”

 

Dick frowned in confusion, broken from his amorous thoughts by the strange sound.  Damian’s tongue came out to wet his lips, and the boy groaned out, “ _You like that, Damian?  Is it good?”_

Damian was…speaking in voices?

 

_“Tell me, Damian.”_

 

“Yes, good, more.  Please.” Dick’s mind couldn’t wrap around the voice, especially when the teen dropped back into his regular tone briefly to respond to his own command.

 

“ _You sound so good, begging me in such a sweet voice.”_

 

“Please, don’t stop, nngh!”




 

_“You’re perfect, Damian, just like that.  There you go.”_

 

Dick’s mind was racing, doing his absolute best to discern just whose voice Damian was mimicking.  There was something so familiar to it, but every time he thought he might figure it out, the answer escaped him.  Unconsciously, Dick shifted closer in an attempt to hear better, but the motion caused a cascade of loose gravel to scatter beneath his feet and he froze in tandem with the prone boy.

 

Dreading what was about to happen, Dick looked up, locking eyes with the petrified teen.  “Damian, I—”

 

“What the hell, Grayson!” Damian scrambled to his feet clumsily and ended up stumbling into the water for his efforts, shorts yanked back over his hips, his face erupting in a flood of crimson embarrassment.  Dick was mortified, uncomfortable for the both of them at the terrible situation, only made worse by his own body’s betrayal and arousal, and when he tried to speak, Damian cut him off.  “This!  This isn’t—that wasn’t!”

 

Dick’s brow furrowed, bewildered by the nonsensical sputtering.  “What?  Damian, look, I’m—”

 

“You weren’t supposed to find out like that!” Damian’s face twisted in an awful mix of anger and fear.  “This isn’t funny, you weren’t supposed to see!” Dick shook his head, completely lost in the one-sided conversation.  He wasn’t laughing, what was…

 

And then, suddenly, it dawned on him.  The reason the voice he’d heard was familiar, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint it.  It was _his_.  Damian had been imitating Dick’s voice while doing _that_.  Dick was shell-shocked by the revelation, and the reason for Damian’s uncomfortable blend of rage and panic suddenly became clear.

 

“You!  You had better not tell anyone!  I’ll kill you!” Damian took a menacing step forward.

 

Dick looked at him in puzzlement.  “What?  You’re threatening me about what I saw?  That’s just, Damian, what, you think I would report it to, to Bruce or something?” Dick’s voice went annoyed and he took a step towards the bank and the teen, who stood his ground determinedly.  “As if I’d tell anyone, hell, I didn’t even want to see it myself.  It’s not like I needed yet another thing concerning you that makes me think more about—” Dick stopped himself short before he revealed too much and Damian’s eyes narrowed.

 

“That makes you think about what?” Dick’s lips pinned together in a thin line and he refused to say anything.  Damian growled under his breath and took a few more steps, bringing them within touching distance.  “Grayson, tell me.”

 

Dick inhaled deeply at being so close to those icy eyes that had been constantly haunting his dreams for the past several months.  “God, Damian.  It’s not important.”

 

“It is!  Why in the world are you thinking about me?  You view me as a nuisance!” Damian burst out without a thought.

 

“What are you talking about?  I have _never_ seen you as a nuisance!  You are one of the most important people in my life, I _love_ you, for god’s sake!” Dick jerked back at his own words, angry that he’d let it slip and even more so that he’d verbally admitted what he’d been trying not to mentally.  He really didn’t need the rejection.  He turned around, giving his back to the stunned boy and hoping that Damian wouldn’t take it seriously.

 

Damian’s eyes widened, unable to contain the taken aback look on his face.  “That...how does that…what is that supposed to even mean?” He murmured to himself more than the other man.

 

Shutting his eyes tightly for one moment, Dick opened them to reveal a sparking intensity and he whirled around to come within inches of Damian, who simply looked up at him passively.  The man’s breath stopped halfway and he was suddenly compelled to do something impulsive, and damn the consequences.  Both of his hands came up, grabbing Damian’s face and brushing calloused fingers through the short spikes, tipping the boy’s head back and descending quickly on rosy lips.

 

Ice blue eyes grew in fleeting shock before closing and letting Dick have his way, mouth opening at the insistent pressure of his mentor’s tongue.  Dick dove in abruptly, mapping out the roof of that succulent mouth with his tongue, tangling them and tracing over teeth, lapping at the other persistently. 

 

That aching awareness he’d felt when he saw Damian earlier resurfaced abruptly.  All the months of self-loathing and mental degradation flew out of his mind when the boy responded to him so sweetly.  Restraint was an afterthought now, the arguments they’d had in lieu of ignored sexual tension irrelevant to Dick.  And by the adamant response he was receiving, the feeling was highly mutual. 

 

Damian suppressed the moan of disappointment when the older man pulled away.  Opening his eyes, he stared up into the vulnerable expression and had to stop himself from trying to reach out and physically sooth the crease of frustration on Dick’s forehead.  “What…what was that?” he said quietly, earning a suddenly exhausted sigh from the other man.

 

Dick traced circles on Damian’s temples with his thumbs and he bumped their foreheads together, tilting a bit forward so their noses would brush.  Damian inhaled shallowly from the invasively gentle handling, unsure of whether he wanted to protest or ask for more.  “It’s whatever you want it to be, Damian.”

 

The younger hero stared in silent contemplation.  Whatever he wanted?“That’s giving me a lot of power, isn’t it?” he asked questioningly, unable to understand Dick’s motive for saying such a thing, considering all the mixed signals he’d been giving out for ages.

 

Dick’s breath washed over olive skin, his longer bangs brushing against Damian’s cheeks from their close proximity.  “Maybe.  But if we just went ahead with what I want, it wouldn’t be very fair to you.  And I think…I think it should be up to you.”

 

Damian’s body and subconscious mind seemed to have made the decision for him before his thought process could catch up, and he subtly leaned against the large body in front of him.  Dick’s jaw clenched, nerves wired tightly.  His hands trailed softly down Damian’s arms and sides, ending at the bottom of the teen’s shirt.  Playing with the hem, Dick slipped his fingers just beneath.

 

Damian’s hands settled against the starkly cut cording of muscle that formed the sharp V at Dick’s hips.  Questing digits trailed up over the bumps and contours of a toned stomach and hard chest before his arms were forced to lift up as Dick yanked his shirt over his head.  Damian’s hands dropped back down softly to grab onto the back of the taller man’s neck. 

 

This time it was Damian who initiated the kiss, fingers delving into thick black strands and tugging that hot mouth down to meet his own.  Dick groaned as Damian took full control of the kiss, prying his lips open and forcing him to yield to that talented tongue.  Damian’s teeth clamped down on his and he growled at the small ache.  In retaliation, he undid the drawstring of Damian’s pants and his hand dipped inside searchingly. 

 

Damian’s knees nearly buckled when Dick’s fingers brushed against his length and then wrapped about it tightly.  “Still up and ready, I see.” Dick grinned before his body jerked in shock and Damian gave him a wicked smirk, hand curling around the bulge in Dick’s boxers.

 

“At least I have an excuse.” Damian squeezed the thick shaft in his hand, his fingers not quite making it around the entire girth through the cloth, as he stroked up and released the pressure a bit on the way down.  He hooked his fingers in the hem and dragged them down, gravity pulling them to the floor, and Dick stepped out of them willingly.  “You’re ready to go just from looking at me.”

 

Snarling at the challenging look in Damian’s eyes, Dick shoved him away a bit before reaching out and sinking to his knees.  Grabbing onto the top of the shorts, he yanked them right down to the teen’s ankles, earning a startled yelp of surprise at the sudden movement.  “Brat, think you’re so great.”

 

Damian’s head fell back and his legs shook, hands bracing his body on sturdy shoulders as scalding heaven enveloped his cock in a wet embrace.  Dick’s mouth dropped nearly to the base of his erection and he whimpered involuntarily when the man gave an unforgiving suck.  Bobbing up and down a few times, Dick pulled away with a sharp exhale, a tantalizing mixture of precum and saliva connecting his mouth to leaking head. 

 

His eyelids lowered lustfully and with a forceful hand, Dick spun Damian around.  Damian stared blankly out in front of himself for a moment, not understanding what had just happened, but hands spreading his cheeks brought him back to reality.  “Grayson!  What are you—!” A spark of electric pleasure shot through him as Dick flattened his tongue on Damian’s pink hole, laving it wetly, tasting the pale flesh around it. 

 

Dick’s eyes darkened with desire at the small thumbprint sized dimples lying innocently just above Damian’s ass.  Large hands drifted up, settling easily into them and yanking Damian closer to his ravaging mouth.  His tongue pushed relentlessly against that tight hole until it managed to slick its way inside.  Once he gained that little give, Dick surged forward, pressing in as deeply as he could.

 

Damian’s entire body shook with need, the sensation of that wretchedly fantastic appendage spreading him and licking at everything it could reach was overwhelming.  Without a place to put his hands, they flexed and shook, fingers shaping into a claw-like pose and digging into his stomach, eyes shutting tightly as he unwittingly pushed back on Dick’s invading tongue.

 

Dick was in pain, the noises Damian was making going directly to his raging hard-on, shoving him quickly towards the verge of release.  He pulled his tongue out of the tight heat of Damian’s ass, pausing to suck harshly on the skin just outside the reddened hole.  Satisfied with the placement of the large hickey, he lovingly licked at Damian’s entrance one last time, relishing how it twitched at the soft treatment.  The moan that emerged from the boy still miraculously standing snapped the rest of his control.

 

Damian cried out as he was shunted to the ground, chest pressing tightly to the stone, his cock tapping roughly and settling in the dirt.  Dick’s body leaned up tightly against him, leaking cock cradled by the crevice of Damian’s ass.  His hands held on tightly to toned hips, thumbs dropping back into those perfect dimples on his protégé’s back once again.  Dick thrust against the younger brunet with a grunt and Damian’s fingers clawed at the earth as his already abused hole was rubbed against at the same time as his erection was pressed into the ground.  He called out at the semi-pain of the dirt on his sensitive flesh, but Dick kept up his thrusts, relentless in his pursuit for release. 

 

Leaning forward, Dick bit into the boy’s shoulder, Damian’s neck arching at the feral feeling washing over their rough lovemaking.  “Does it hurt, Damian?  Do you like it?” Damian’s response was a moan as Dick’s hips shifted side to side, grinding him down harder to the cave floor.  “Tell me, Damian.  I want to hear how it feels.”

 

Damian bit his lip, drawing a dribble of blood before gasping out, “Good, oh gods.  Gr-Grayson, it hurts, it’s good.  I need! Please, I—more!” Dick stiffened at the husky undertone of adoration before releasing his load with a low curse.  Damian shivered as he felt the hot liquid spray across his back, though he didn’t come himself. 

 

“Shit, Damian.  You…fuck.” Dick couldn’t form words coherently and he shifted backwards to kneel in the shallow water.  Damn, he was still hard as a rock.  Damian moved his body, turning over, one leg lifting to hook Dick’s waist and pull him tightly between his upper legs.  Dick braced himself on the boy’s hips, his still hard cock rubbing up against Damian’s needy length, cum and precum mixing alike. He glanced down at the young man before his breath stilled in his throat.

 

Damian leaned back against the bank, propped up by his elbows, and thighs overtop Dick’s.  Tiny red marks where the ground had been a little too rough littered his chest and his shoulder practically glowed red from the bite Dick had given him, not to mention the scratches the boy had inflicted on his own stomach.  The man stared down at the beautiful sight, knowing that if there ever came a day that he tried to claim he’d had enough of it, he’d personally commit himself.  Damian tilted his hips up impatiently, dragging Dick’s attention back to the task at hand.  “Do it.  Now.”

 

Dick’s teeth clenched at the brazenly shameless demand.  “You _are_ a little masochist.  I should have guessed that.” He shifted back, sliding along Damian’s balls before angling and slamming forward immediately into the tight, heated depths of Damian’s body, his brain nearly losing all function at the incredible sensation.  Damian’s nails dug into his shoulders, his body stretching erotically to accommodate the substantial girth Dick penetrated him with.  The pain was a sweet, sweet release and he grasped onto it tightly, savoring the taste and reveling in the intense feeling.

 

Fully buried, his hips pressed tightly to Damian’s ass, Dick stopped, attempting to regain control of his breathing, air coming in short, shallow pants.  When Dick refused to move, Damian growled and hooked their legs, flipping them around so he was seated in the man’s lap with Dick’s back against the bank of rock, velvety hot hardness pushing even further into him.  One of Dick’s knees bent up, the other leg extending outward while Damian snaked his arms around the man’s neck, pulling them close together.  The water of the stream was cool, but not enough so to diminish the fire pouring through their veins. 

 

“Like I said,” Damian lifted himself, watching the intense pleasure crash over Dick’s face through half-lidded eyes, and then brought his body down, slamming together and barely wincing as the burn intensified in a delicious way.  “It hurts _so_ good,” he breathed.

 

Dick swore he about died at the invitation to have his wicked way, and he took it wholeheartedly.  His hands grabbed on tightly to a waist thinner than his, lifting and crushing Damian down ruthlessly, watching with glinting eyes as the young brunet’s head dropped back in rapture.  “You want me to hurt you, Damian?  Fine.  I’ll take pleasure in it.”

 

Using the ridge of the creek position at his back, he snapped his hips up mercilessly.  Damian cried out as Dick pounded into him, the large hands anchored to his hips preventing him from escaping the aggressive treatment, not that he would have wanted to if he could.  He met Dick thrust for thrust, sending himself down against his former partner, chests brushing up together, and friction creating a heat that was shared between their bodies.

 

Damian’s hands came up to grasp Dick’s face, pulling the panting man close until all Dick’s eyes could see was a wealth of glittering blue.  “You’ve always wanted me, right, Grayson?” Dick groaned as Damian’s hips rolled to the question.

 

“Always.  So much.  I’ve wanted you for so long, Damian.” Damian’s lips tilted up in a tiny smile and he pushed them briefly against Dick’s paler ones, his tongue coming out to lick at them teasingly.

 

“Good.  Because I’ve wanted you, too.” Dick growled as Damian bit his lip, sucking it into his mouth.  His body shifted, making Damian cry out and release the abused lip, arms winding up even more tightly about his shoulders than before, legs fastening about his waist.  Dick flipped them over onto a soft space of dirt, taking them out of the water a bit, their legs still dangling in the shallow creek.  Damian’s back arched to prevent their chests from separating, loving the feel of the chiseled muscle against his own toned body.

 

Dick bent over the boy, an arm extended to support both of their weights, as Damian’s arms and legs kept him pressed up tightly to Dick’s body, the teen’s back almost completely off the ground.  Dick’s hand wrapped around to the small of Damian’s back, a finger finding one of those enticing dimples again and taking a secure hold there, tilting the brunet’s lower body upward to an easier position.  Damian turned his head, kissing up and down along the strong column of tanned throat offered there as Dick carried on thrusting into him, hips pistoning in a steady, deep entry.

 

Dick groaned at a soft moan that met his ears when he finally hit Damian’s prostate heavily, the younger man’s legs tightening about his waist in reaction and pulling him deeper.  “God, Damian, I—!” Damian’s eyes fluttered shut and he did his best to push even closer, though it was hardly possible.

 

“I know, I can feel it.” The heat from their bodies warmed ground beneath them, and the combined heat with the cool water all around them created a soft haze, their bodies just on the barest verge of steaming.  Dick’s head dipped to Damian’s ear and he whispered to him.

 

“No, you don’t, Damian, Dami, _I_ _love_ _you_.”

 

“ _Dick, I know_.”

 

Dick shuddered at the proclamation, and no words were spoken after that as they both sought release and reassurance in the other’s body.  Damian’s lips parted in a quiet gasp when his climax broke over him unexpectedly, wetting both of their stomachs where his erection had been trapped.  Dick thrust firmly into him even as the first spasms began.

 

The pulsing waves of Damian’s muscles made Dick moan out the boy’s name and he came hard, swelling for a moment before emptying his body into Damian’s in warm jets of milky fluid.  Damian’s eyelids slipped down at the feel of his mentor’s cum gradually filling him, and he murmured out Dick’s name in a verbal caress, the man’s body shivering even more at the awestruck tone of it.

 

Dick’s arm trembled from the strain and he carefully laid Damian down, his own body draping limply across him.  Damian’s fingers massaged delicately at his back, keeping him close, head leaning to the side to stay connected with Dick’s that found easy purchase in the crook of the boy’s shoulder.  They lay together, catching their breath, Damian curled around Dick’s weight and Dick still seated deeply within his new lover.  The chill of the cave soon started to get to Damian, and he squeezed the muscles in his lower body gently, Dick grasping the order quickly and pulling back to slip out. 

 

Damian sighed and shut his eyes, an arm splayed over his head, the other resting across his chest, his entire body sated and exhausted.  Dick stared down at the surreal beauty, feeling his stomach clench a bit when he saw his own cum dripping from the other’s body in a steady trickle; a mark of claiming.  This person, _this fucking beautiful creature_ , had just given himself to Dick.  He leaned over and pressed a kiss to complacent lips, overwhelmed by his sudden need to never let Damian go.  His action was met by a soft hum and light pressure back.

 

Dick placed an arm underneath Damian’s knees, the other winding around toned shoulders as he lifted the boy from the ground.  Damian’s eyes stayed shut and he didn’t bother protesting, drained as he was.  Dick carried him over to a deeper part of the creek, where it broke off into a natural pool.  The cool water washed soothingly over their heated bodies as Dick brought them both to the center, just their shoulders staying out of the water. 

 

Dick silently let go of Damian’s legs, but kept the other arm around him to keep them close together.  Damian’s arms wound about his neck and he kissed the man’s jaw in a line up to his cheek.  Dick’s eyes closed and his head dipped down as he allowed Damian his exploration.  Pink lips worshiped every dip and plane before tenderly dropping kisses to each of his eyelids.  “This means you can’t leave me now, Grayson.” It was spoken almost flippantly, but there was an underlying cold edge to the words, a possession, telling the man that a negative response wouldn’t be tolerated.  Still, Dick couldn’t just let everything go without a word.

 

“This was…really unexpected, Damian, all of these feelings neither of us acted on, and to do this so suddenly, when you’re so young.  Don’t you think we should talk—” He was cut off by nails digging into the back of his neck, making him wince.  Damian glared at him coolly.

 

“You won’t leave.  I won’t let you. I’ve wanted you for a long time now and I am done with being alone.” The words were said bitingly, though they didn’t manage to hide the bitterness in their meaning.  Dick stopped himself from making any more protests.

 

The taller man smiled softly, bending to place a chaste kiss to pale lips.  “You always win, Damian.” The second they made contact, Damian latched onto him, deepening the kiss and inviting Dick to take more.  Not one to deny such an offer, the blond stole Damian’s breath away with the intensity of it, as though the man were trying to devour his soul and succeeding.  They pulled away wetly, Damian’s eyes shut halfway, and Dick stared down at him with satisfaction. 

 

Damian drew himself up in Dick’s arms until they were eye to eye, and he breathed out against the man’s mouth, “Give me your word.” He pushed his lips to Dick’s for the barest moment, then withdrew.  “Promise me…and I’ll believe you.”

 

Dick would have laughed if it weren’t for the seriousness in the boy’s voice. “Damian, I had no idea you would be so possessive.” Damian jerked back a bit at what he interpreted as an accusation and Dick reeled him back in assuredly.  He understood where the fear came from; Dick had left once before. “Of course I promise, little D.  You’ll never be able to get rid of me now.”

 

Damian inhaled sharply before letting it all out and slumping against the strong chest, eyes slipping closed.  “Good.  That’s good.  Because…yeah, it’s good.”

 

Dick couldn’t have said it better himself.

 


End file.
